sythafandomcom-20200214-history
Rolf Stahel
Rolf Stahel was the son of Klaus Stahel and the Minister of Interior during the final years of the Kingdom of Morthrall-Dunder and later the Premier of the Commonwealth of Morthrall-Dunder. As son of a former Minister of Foreign Affairs, Rolf was raised to become a politician. Under his leadership as Premier of the Commonwealth of Morthrall-Dunder, Rolf became the face of the infamous Hundred Day Anarchy in which political enemies or any anti-Commonwealth citizen was quickly tried and executed. Though considered a murderous tyrant by the Southern Hold, others, specifically those the Northern Hold, considered Rolf a hero for his part in completing the ideals of the Blue Revolution. Early Life Born on 06:14:99:J to Frida Stahel who, under orders from her husband Klaus, was sent to Havensfell to five birth. Raised during the political upheaval known as the Blue Revolution to a pro-revolution family, Rolf was brought up the courts of nine year regime of the Imperial State where his father became Foreign Counselor to the emperor, Lukas Elber. During the First War Against the Covenant, Six year old Rolf was brought along by his father to the Most Serene Republic of Salira to beg for their aid against the invading forces. It was here, in the capital city Haman, that Rolf first met four year old Emilia Weggman, daughter of Oskar Weggman who went into exile following the Blue Revolution. Only days after celebrating their victory over the Covenant, Frida died of unknown causes. Over the next three years, the empire lived in peace and prospered and Rolf and his father lived in leisure. However on 07:07:12:C days after the sinking of the SS Osman, leading to a diplomatic stand-off between the empire and Salira, Rolf and Klaus once again sailed to Haman to help ease the tension. Both Rolf and Emilia, thirteen and eleven years old respectively, began to see each other in secret and, following the Stahel's leave of Salira the two began a secret correspondence with one another. As the Second War Against the Covenant waged on, Rolf remained with his father in Aeo. Upon hearing of the emperor's abdication and the defeat of the Imperial State, Rolf watched as his father nearly drink himself to death. The Restoration For the first few days following the return of the McAlister dynasty and the recreation of the Kingdom of Morthrall-Dunder, Rolf and his father had lost nearly everything and were nearing poverty. Under the advice of Oskar Weggman, who had returned from exile as the king's new Chief Magistrate, King Horace McAlister granted a pardon to the Stahels and returned to them most of the properties seized. Under pressure from Emilia, Oskar offered Rolf the job of being his scribe. After nearly two years working with Oskar, Rolf was promoted to Vice Magistrate (becoming the youngest in its history). By the next year Rolf became engaged to Emilia and married her on 07:35:17:C. After hearing of Rolf's abilities to handle prosecutions in Oskar's absence and to sweep the system of corruption, King Horace controversially named Rolf the Minister of the Interior on 07:21:18:F. It was here that Rolf was able to reorganize the once powerless Royal Front into a renowned secret police known for silencing any opposition to the crown and for protecting its citizens. A Drum of War The Murder of Ayla Ahmed On 07:76:20:F while celebrating the anniversary of the Restoration, Rolf was informed of the murder of a Saliran diplomat in the outskirts of Aeo near a weapons factory known as Ayla Ahmed. Under the orders of King Horace McAlister, Rolf and his soldiers from the Royal Front kept the investigation a secret and refused to announce it before finding a suspect. Two days later Rolf is brought a letter discovered in Ayla's pockets which he realizes is written in his father's handwriting to a "Dear friend in Varket". After having the man who was supposed to deliver the letter to the disposed emperor arrested, Rolf confronts his father Klaus who admits his treason. After arresting the messenger, Rolf has him charged with murdering Ayla. At a meeting with the High Council, Ibrahim demands that the suspected murderer be extradited to Salira to be tried. Much to Rolf's dismay (who knows that the suspect is innocent), Horace agrees with Ibrahim and has the suspect sent to Salira. The General of the Righteous Army-- Gabriel Buchman also informs the king that a watchtower along the eastern coast was raided by unknown assailants who killed the three soldiers standing guard and stole the cannons and guns. Rolf is sent to the Eastern Hold to help find the thieves. Arrving in Dubensburg Upon arriving in Dubensburg, the capital of the Eastern Hold, Rolf and Emilia are greeted by Catherine Radcliffe-- the Duchess of Dubensburg and her young son Erwin. That night a feast is held where Catherine informs Rolf that there have been multiple raids on military barracks all throughout the Eastern Hold for the past year. The next morning Rolf and men from the Royal Front visit the Tower of Arkney. While there they are greeted by Clarence Nemo-- Commander of the Eastern Army who informs them that the soldiers stationed at the tower were poisoned. After having the bodies studied it is revealed that the soldiers were poisoned with Smite's Prudence-- a fast acting poison which puts the user to sleep before killing them. Nemo and Rolf journey back to Dubensburg where raid the home of Hugo Dorer-- the only known producer of Smite's Prudence in the Eastern Hold. During interrogation, Dorer revealed to Stahel and Nemo that his little supply of Smite's Prudence was stolen by a Saliran woman who threatened to have him killed if he spoke out. When Rolf awoke the next morning there was note written anonymously which had information regarding the letter Rolf's father wrote and threatened to report it to the king unless he meet with them in secret. Threatened by his safety, Rolf and Emilia abruptly leave Dubensburg back to Aeo. Upon arriving back in Aeo, Rolf is greeted by Horace and Friedrich & Beatrix Reineke-- the Duke & Duchess of Westholme. Horace reveals to Rolf that Friedrich was forced to flee Westholme after an assassination attempt was made on his life and an anti-monarchy protest sprung up. The Stahel Affair Under Horace's orders, the entire city of Westholme is closed off and the unrest is kept quiet from the public while troops from the Righteous Army are sent in to help quell the violence. Days later Rolf confronts Ibrahim about Ayla's whereabouts in the days leading up to her murder. While Ibrahim claims to know nothing, Rolf does not believe him. Seeking help, Rolf goes to Oskar who is having tea with Emilia. After hear of Rolf's theory Oskar advises him to let the matter go for now but he will secretly investigate. Nights later while dining with Emilia, Rolf is unexpectedly visited by Oskar. He reveals to Rolf that he was looking over documents regarding Ayla's death and saw that she was making payments to Stewart Shipping-- owned by the Minster of Finance.